Field of the Invention
This invention relates to situational awareness sensors, and more particularly to the use of a liquid crystal waveguide (LCWG) to steer a laser spot-beam over a sensor field-of-view (FOV) with no moving parts.
Description of the Related Art
Situational awareness is the perception of environmental elements with respect to time or space, the comprehension of their meaning, and the projection of their status after some variable has changed, such as time, or some other variable, such as a predetermined event. Situational awareness is critical in complex, dynamic systems such as aviation, air traffic control, ship navigation, collision avoidance, object targeting etc.
Situational awareness sensors may be passive or active. Passive sensors use a detector and ambient energy to detect and track objects in the sensor's FOV. Active sensors use a laser to illuminate objects in the FOV and a detector to detect reflected energy. The active sensor may be configured to produce an intensity image or a range map of the illuminated object. Active sensors have the advantages of illuminating a target with a laser and being able to provide range information. However, lasers can be large and expensive and raise the overall “SWaP-C” (size, weight, power and cost) of the sensor.
One type of active sensor uses flash illumination to simultaneously illuminate the entire FOV and a pixelated detector to detect reflected energy. This approach requires a laser with a lot of power, hence size, weight and cost, to provide the requisite energy density over the FOV to detect objects at typical distances. Flash illumination also produces atmospheric backscatter that reduces the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the detected objects. Flash illumination does have the benefit of no moving parts.
Another type of active sensor uses a single laser to generate a collimated spot-beam. A mirror is physically rotated to scan the collimated spot-beam over a 360 degree horizontal FOV. The entire sensor may be actuated up and down to scan a desired vertical FOV. A single detector senses a reflected component of the spot-beam. This approach can use a less powerful laser and avoids atmospheric backscattering but is mechanically scanned.
Velodyne Lidar offers a suite of LIDAR sensors that provide a 360 degree horizontal FOV and a 30-40 degree vertical FOV for real-time autonomous navigation, 3D mobile mappig and other LIDAR applications (U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,969,558 and 8,767,190). The LIDAR sensor includes a base, a housing, a plurality of photon transmitters and photon detectors contained within the housing, a rotary motor that rotates the housing about the base, and a communication component that allows transmission of signals generated by the the photon detectors to external components. The photon transmitters and detectors of each pair are held in a fixed relationship with each other. The rotary component includes a rotary power coupling configured to provide power from an external source to the rotary motor, the photon transmitters, and the photon detectors. This approach uses many small emitter/detector pairs but requires mechanical rotation to scan the horizontal FOV.